


Crybaby

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Emotionally unstable, Emotions, Freshman + Seinor thing, High School, It's good I promise, Josh is kinda emotionally unstable, Like lots of it, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Not sure what to put, Refrences to Blurryface too, Smut, The entire crybaby album and it follows a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''So when are we going to see your friends?"</p><p>"Josh, there is no 'we'. I like to be alone. You know this."</p><p>''…..okay. So when are we going to meet your friends?"</p><p>Tyler sighs and takes the ditzy freshman with him.</p><p> </p><p>Or, The AU where Josh is a flaming gay freshman who's obsessed with Tyler. And Tyler is the unamused senior who can't wait to get Josh out of his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crybaby.

The day is loud, quiet, boring, exciting and all while Tyler thinks this is great, he remembers one thing to fear.

 

Josh Dun.

 

It's not exactly fear. It's more of a deep seeded hatred kind of thing. Today is the first day of school. First day of Tyler's senior year and the first day of Josh's freshman year. To Tyler, Josh is bat shit crazy. He is a crybaby. A mad hatter and he is most likely going to kill anyone Tyler dates if it is not him. Josh shouldn't even be in high school. He's 14. He simply studied to move up a grade because he cannot stand to be away from Tyler.

 

It is nothing less than terrifying.

 

Tyler goes to Walmart.

 

Josh goes too.

 

Tyler goes to a party.

 

Josh finds a way to get himself invited.

 

Tyler hides and Josh says 'Let's hide together!'

 

Tyler says it's stalking. He says Josh is saving himself for Tyler (And he is) but others say it's just a silly crush. Some say it's cute. But there is nothing cute about a 14 year old stalking a 17 year old. Nothing cute about Josh screaming Tyler's name in the shower. Nothing cute about Tyler's senior photo hung up in Josh's locker with hearts and dinosaur stickers around it.

 

Tyler signs up for a mentor program. It will help his college admissions. And back to the previous point.

 

There is nothing cute about Josh hacking the school system to ensure he gets Tyler  as his mentor.

 

As Josh jumps on Tyler's back and kisses his cheek with an innocent childish grin, Tyler  shrieks. He throws Josh down to the grass and shrieks at the boy on the ground.

 

''What's wrong, sweetheart?" Josh sits up, crossing his legs and cupping his hands on his cheeks to lovingly stare at Tyler.

 

''I'm not your 'sweetheart'." Tyler begins to walk off, muttering obscenities under his breath. "I am not your friend. I am not your buddy. Your compadre. Your amigo. Your classmate. And I sure as hell ain't your boyfriend."

 

Josh gives Tyler a doe grin and follows beside the brunet. "Come on. You know you love me." He nudges Tyler and rests his head on Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler scowls and pushes Josh away.

 

''I hate you."

 

''….that's so funny. But be serious Tyler. April Fools was months ago." He shakes his head, entering the building to the library where the mentoring program is held. "You know, I never thought we'd be partners for the mentor program.''

 

''That's because you hacked the computers in the school." Tyler deadpans angrily, a straight face and frown.

 

''My internet history can't prove that." Josh becomes defensive, but he knows it's true.

 

''You're really fucking dumb." Tyler growls, slamming his books down on the table in the library and sliding into a wooden chair. There are 7 seats left at the table that only they inhabit, but Josh decides to choose the seat right next to Tyler .

 

''I love you." Josh bats his eyes, leaning into Tyler's side and pulling Tyler’s arm.

 

''I need a restraining order." Tyler rolls his eyes and tries backing away from the blue haired boy beside him. He fails and Tyler's grip increases.

 

''No. You need a sticker." Josh peels a square sticker off a sheet and sticks it Tyler's cheek. ''That makes it all better."

 

''Please leave me alone." Tyler closes his eyes from the ambush of kisses Josh leaves on his face. He grimaces but Josh doesn't notice. He sits in Tyler's lap and scoots up, hugging the brunet and smiling. 

 

''So when are we going to see your friends?"

 

"Josh, there is no 'we'. I like to be alone. You know this."

 

''…..okay. So when are we going to meet your friends?"

 

Tyler sighs and takes the ditzy freshman with him. 

* * *

 

The hallway is fairly crowded. Tyler prefers it weren't, hoping nobody sees him with the psychotic freshman to his left.

 

''I want a piggyback." Josh announces and hops on Tyler's back without warning. Tyler doesn't even try to fight back. Josh nuzzles into Tyler's neck and smiles. "I love you."

 

''I hate you."

 

''I know."

 

Brendon is smoking behind the school, he snickers at Josh on Tyler's back. "So, you've got a new boyfriend already?"

 

''No." Tyler rolls his eyes and Josh scowls. 

 

''What boyfriend?" Josh asks through clenched teeth. Fighting the urge to burn down the school.

 

''Ty used to date this sophomore named Dez. Dez cheated and I didn't think little Ty-ty was over him." Brendon puffs out the smoke. Tyler slides his index finger across him neck, mouthing 'Cut it out' but Brendon grins and keeps going. ''By the look in his eye, I'm pretty sure he isn't."

 

Josh twitches, scowling. He hops off Tyler's back, brushes himself off and leaves. 

 

He sits in the bathroom, crying and feeling himself become angrier. ''Tyler is  _my_ boyfriend. He doesn't know it yet, but we will be soon." Josh grins, crying but laughing.

 

He laughs through his tears.

 

He recounts what Tyler said to him on the playground years ago.  _'Crybaby! Crybaby! Josh is a crybaby!'_ He remembers kicking wood chips at Tyler's friends and staring into Tyler's eyes with his own misty ones. He remembers yanking the V of Tyler's shirt and pulling him down to eerily whisper in his ear.  _'I don't fucking care.'_

 

Josh knows he's better than anyone else. So as he makes his way from the bathroom with a flushed face and tears crying, he grins at Tyler. Jumping on his back and pointing towards the late busses. 

 

''Let's go, Tyler!" He fakes a smile and shouts.

 

''I hate you." Tyler snarls.

 

''I know." He nuzzles into Tyler's neck.

 

Tyler knows this will be a long year.

 


	2. Training Wheels.

Josh sits a bit too close to Tyler in the Science class they share. Not to mention that Josh almost stabs the kid who sat there before he forced him to move. 

 

Josh smiles sweetly as Tyler inches away from him but he still allows breathing space. _4 inches._ ''So what are we going to do today?" Josh rests his head on Tyler's shoulder. 

 

''We're going to finish whatever the hell we need to do and then you're going to go home."

 

''Where are you going then?"

 

''Home."

 

''Then I'll come with." Josh glances at the clock. He reaches into his bag and clutches Tyler's wrist without warning. ''Now we don't ever have to be apart." He snickers before grinning as he tightens the restraints and clips the other to his own wrist. Tyler doesn't realize until it's too late.

 

_Handcuffs._

 

Tyler pushes away, toppling over in his chair and almost taking Josh with him. ''What the fuck?!"

 

''That's a bad word, Sweetheart." Josh holds the key in his other hand and Tyler tries snatching it only to fail. Josh pouts, the tears begin as he fakes cries. "…why don't you like me? I thought we were friends!" 

 

Their classmates begin looking their way. Shooting Tyler grimaces, scowls and glances that he's just made a freshman cry. Tyler sits back in his seat, feeling the eyes burn through him. They judge, they stare, they frown and scowl.

 

"Unlock it.  _ **Now.**_ " Tyler snarks to Josh, smiling like an idiot beside him.

 

'' _With what key?"_ Josh whispers, lingering by Tyler ear a bit longer than he should be.

 

''They key you just fucking had."

 

''That key?" Josh laughs, Tyler panics. "Sweetheart, I threw it away." Josh taps his finger on Tyler's nose. 

 

''You what?"

 

''You heard me." Josh smirks with pride. He closes his eyes and curls next to Tyler. 

 

''You're so fucking dumb."

 

''I love you."

 

''I hate you."

 

''I know. Let's go my house instead."

* * *

Strutting around chained to a freshman isn't a fun thing. Especially when said freshman is A) Emotionally unstable and B) Batshit crazy.  _'I'm only crazy for you.'_ Josh tried to defend himself as they walked to Josh's house. 

 

''If you see Dallon, tell him I'm sorry I bit him." Josh says calmly, looking at the leaves outside.

 

''You  _bit him?"_

 

"He was talking to you without my permission." Josh shrugs, yanking on the cuffs and pulling Tyler. ''You should meet my puffles on Club Penguin. I have a red one, a blue one, a brown one, a pink one and…'' Tyler drowns out Josh because he hates him. Tyler thinks 'hate' is a strong word but Josh bit one of his friends, chained himself to Tyler, fake cried to give Tyler a bad rep and let's not forget when Josh pleasured himself in the bathroom screaming Tyler's name throughout the entire ordeal.

 

Josh's house is exactly how Tyler remembers it. Big and like the other houses on the block.

 

Josh's mother doesn't question why Tyler is there. She looks up from her coffee, raising an eyebrow and looking back down to her taxes. Tyler wants to stab himself. Josh entwined his fingers with Tyler's and pulls him up the stairs, Tyler knows he could chew himself out the handcuffs if he wanted to, but it's a dismal outcome if he does. He's also seen too much.

 

His senior photo on Josh's wall, red foil heart balloons raising on the ceiling as they dangle white ribbon, a dagger stabbed into the side table with Josh+Tyler engraved on the wall, a small picture in a frame reading ''What Would Tyler Do?" and the worst of them all. 

 

A voodoo doll with brown hair and a sewn smile. 

 

There aren't any pins in it, but they could be soon. Josh opens the laptop and logs onto his Club Penguin account.  _IheartTyler1201._

 

 

Josh's igloo is not the bad part. 

 

The fact that all his puffles are named Tyler is.

 

"I have Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler and my favorite, Tyler." 

 

''Oh. My. God."

 

''I love you."

 

"I hate you. You're so fucking dumb."

 

''I love you."

 

Josh loves when Tyler calls him fucking dumb for the stupid shit he does. He will love Tyler if it kills him. Or if it kills Tyler.

 

''Let's go to…" Josh opens his drawer and pulls out a dart. He tosses it to a map on the wall beside another one of Tyler's photos and lets it land on Hilliard. "Hilliard." Josh grins and kisses Tyler's cheek. 

 

 


	3. Carousel.

The drive to Hilliard is nothing endearing. It's terrifying and every time Tyler pulls the steering wheel, Josh's chained hand moves with it. He grins like an idiot and the scene eerily reminds Tyler of Timmy Turner and Tootie. Josh fits the latter role so perfectly that it hurts. 

 

But this is not a cartoon. This is real life and the drive to Hilliard is too damn long.  

 

"When we get married, it's going to be just like this." 

 

'' _When?"_  

 

"Well of course. When you and I get married and everything is going to be so perfect." Josh's hand moves with Tyler's as he pulls the steering wheel. "Do you like singing?" 

 

''…I guess so. I never really thought about it though." He _has_ thought about it. But he can't exactly get famous from a dusty keyboard in the closet. Josh pulls Tyler hand when he cups his own hands on his cheeks and stares lovingly at Tyler. 

 

''Sing for me." 

 

"What?" Tyler blushes, Josh thinks it's the sweetest thing. "..I--I'm not going to--''

 

''Sing for me." Josh repeats, Tyler questions why Josh's voice sounds like chocolate cookies and homicide. 

 

''…okay." So Tyler sings, and with each lyric, he becomes more comfortable. He shoots off random things, whatever he hears on the radio, whatever he hears in his head and Josh is just soaking it all in like a damn sponge. Josh starts drumming on the dashboard, Tyler sings louder and Josh's drumming follows. It's something Tyler didn't think Josh was capable of, but he is and Tyler finds something in Josh that he likes. When they finish and they pull into a parking lot, Josh climbs on Tyler's back and hangs off like a sloth.

 

He nuzzles into Tyler's neck and hums to himself, mumbling something under his breath. Tyler doesn't know where he is, but he'll find out somehow. Lights are everywhere, string of them like the entire town is based off a Pinterest blog. They're bright yellow, they shine and reflect on Josh's brown eyes and makes Tyler feel strange. It's a new feeling, not sick to his stomach but different. He likes it.

 

Josh falls asleep briefly, Tyler wanders around aimlessly until he finds a map.

 

But it's a hot stranger that is responsible for Tyler finding his way around things. His name is Derrick and Tyler is smitten, not caring to realize he looks like Dez. He's got a devious smirk, neatly brushed slick black hair and when he flirts, Tyler flirts back.

 

''Who's that?" He asks, points to Josh nuzzled in Tyler's neck.

 

Tyler doesn't think he's Josh's friend. Josh is bat shit crazy.

 

''…I'm babysitting." He answers, hoping Josh won't wake up. Derrick nods, Tyler swoons.

 

''Let me show you 'round the town." He holds out his hand, Tyler takes it and follows through the town center of Hilliard. There's an ice cream bar, some mom and pop shops, a few photo op landmarks and a small boutique that specializes in princess clothing. Tyler wants to kiss Derrick. He really does.

 

But Josh wakes up before he can and narrows his eyes at Derrick. "Who the hell are you?"

 

"That's a bad word. What would your mommy and daddy say?" Derrick coos, remembering that Tyler was 'babysitting'. 

 

''Fuck off." Josh spits, Derrick is taken back, Tyler is simply caught in the middle. Josh doesn't care who Derrick is, he just knows that he's getting close to Tyler and that not good at all. He doesn't realize the way that Tyler looks at Derrick is the way he looks at Tyler. Hostile with a hint of sugar cookie. 

 

Derrick doesn't say anything, he keeps quiet. Tyler distracts Josh, pointing to something across the way and pecks Derrick on the cheek, both blushing and Josh oblivious.

 

It's like going on a carousel, Josh keeps going around and around, always missing Tyler but not being strong enough to get off the ride. It makes him lovesick, dizzy and throwing up but he always gets right back in line because he never has enough.

 

Maybe this is enough.

 

But enough is enough when Derrick manages to cut off the handcuffs and take Tyler to bed while Josh naps in the car.


	4. Alphabet Boy.

Tyler keeps up with Derrick, making sure he deletes the calls from his phone in case Josh decides to track it.

 

But Josh has more problems to worry about, he's failing language arts and the only one who can tutor him is named Dez Waters. Tyler's ex, Dez. Josh is already obligated to hate his guts.

 

"Okay, so Josh…'' He begins, flames are fueling behind Josh's brown eyes. He scowls, crossing his arms and pouting. "This is a noun." He holds up a white board and emphasizes  _noun._ ''A noun is a person, place or thing." He smiles, honestly believing he is helping Josh.

 

''Like a cat." Josh spits, Dez doesn't recognize the tone of Josh's voice is the usual homicide and chocolate cookies. 

 

''YES!" He claps, sticking a gold sticker to Josh's sweater. "Good job. A  _proper noun_ is a specific person, place or thing."

 

''Like Tyler." Josh grins, Dez's smile drops. 

 

''Yes, but this a tutor session….we shouldn't talk about Tyler." 

 

''But why not?" Josh smirks, leaning into Dez's face across the table. He cups his hands on his cheeks and stares. "..is there something….wrong?" 

 

''I just…shit…Josh….I just don't like talking about him." Dez's faces turns red and he flips through pages of the book. "…lets discuss letters."

 

''What?" Josh deadpans. He's gone from Pinkie Pie to Wednesday Addams in .003 seconds.

 

''A!"

 

''Are you serious?" Dez smiles and hands Josh the letter sheet with the first 12 letters of the alphabet on it. Josh grimaces. "Dipshit, I know what a fuckin' letter is."

 

''Language, Josh.'' Dez warns, Josh wants to bite him. He just might. ''If you know your letters, then let's get to the real situations." He opens his bag and pulls out a text book. Josh grins, knowing that Dez won't dumb things down anymore than he already has.  _Poetic devices, analyzing literature._ Finally something that's actually meaningful. "Have you ever heard a poem called 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?"

 

The record scratches to a halt. 

 

Josh sighs, irritated but endures it. Dez goes on for half an hour, sounding out the sounds of A and B to Josh's chagrin. He hates it.

 

He really fucking hates it.

 

Then a boy sits beside Dez. He looks like Tyler, sounds, smells, feels like Tyler. But he doesn't act like Tyler. Because he gives Josh a warm smile and Dez a skeptical glare. "I'm the assistant tutor, Alex." He holds his hand out, and oh…

 

He is  _definitely not Tyler._

 

Josh likes him, he's the nicer version of Tyler. He's sweeter, easy on the eyes and --

 

And he's kissing Dez. 

 

Josh wonders if Dez cheated on Tyler with Alex. He doesn't care, but he _does care._ So he flips the textbook when they're done and shouts ''FUCK YOUR ABC'S!"

 

Josh wants to know where Tyler is.

* * *

To answer Josh's question, Tyler is at Taco Bell. Wrists sore from the handcuffs but grateful that they're off. It's about 6 now, the sky bleeding it's rainbow colors into the dark, dismal, starry sky. 

 

He's happy with how things are, Derrick's been treating him well, he hasn't been with Josh for more than 40 minutes today and his grades are the best they've been within the last 4 years. He stares at the wall, nothing in particular when he shoves a nacho into his mouth and eats without so much as a drip of thought lurking behind his mind. It's good, he's good and it could be better. He might go home and watch  _Citizen's Kane_ or replay singing with Josh a few weeks prior.

 

He keeps a photo of him and Josh in Hilliard in his wallet, lest Josh find out and see it as a sign of affection. 

 

He finishes up, using hand sanitizer and leaving the building. The sky has been drained of bright color and now sings a song of navy blue. He would count the stars, but that takes too much effort. Instead, he pulls out a cigarette and smokes. Damp, grey fog hazing around him and when it clears, there's a man standing there. 

 

''Tag, you're it." He grins.


	5. Milk and Cookies (Tag, you're it)

Tyler runs, fast, fast, faster but the man keeps chasing. Tyler's running down the parking lot and the man keeps yelling 'Tag, you're it!' TYler can run, the darkness is bleeding around hazily and he won't. He can't. He tells himself not to. He tells himself that if he stops moving his legs one in front of the other then he won't survive. 

 

He doesnt know who this man is. He really doesn't and it's drving him to go faster. The parking lot is fairly big, now beside the Target and now's a time when Tyler needs Josh. He needs Josh to go defensive, borderline insane to drive this man away and he knows that Josh wouldn't hesitate for Tyler. 

 

He'd look at the man, bark like a dog, maybe foam at the mouth and bite. He'd stab. He'd rip. Josh would show no remorse, but now Tyler knows he's taken Josh for granted. He wants nothing more in the world than Mr. Joshua Dun. As the man yanks Tyler's hood, choking him and pushing him to the black pavement that is just as dark and dismal as this situation. My god, he's throwing Tyler in his car. Tying him, throwing him, kicking, bruising and Tyler knows he's a goner.

 

"Tag, you're it." The man whispers, shoving Tyler's face into the rag of chloroform. He's gone.

* * *

24 hours.

 

"Tyler!" Josh grins, looking through Tyler's things. He groans when he doesn't find what he wants. He looks through Tyler's drawer, upon doing so, shrieking when he sees the magazine cut out paper letter.

 

_W E ' V E  G O T  T Y L E R / 5 0 0 / O R  W E  S H O O T._

 

Josh promptly throws up on Tyler's carpet, squealing in happiness when he's left his mark in Tyler's room. He crumples the note, whipping out his cell phone and hacking Tyler's laptop.

 

_0100101101010011101010010010101001011010010110010010101001001_

 

The code is simple, Josh is determined. He tracks Tyler's phone, 24 minutes away. He doesn't want Tyler to die. If Tyler dies, he riots. He screams, throwing his phone at Tyler's wall and tying more codes to Tyler's computer. ''Joshie is unhappy." He coos to himself. "Joshie wants Tyler's kidnapper dead." 

 

"Joshie will have Tyler's kidnapper dead."

 

Boy Scouts. Boy Scouts is a lovely thing. Course it's not Girl Scouts, but Maddy is Josh's age. If Tyler's younger sister is Josh's age, then surely her GS uniform will fit Josh. And it does. It's snug, the skirt fitting around Josh's curves perfectly.  _Wow, I just stole my crush's younger sister's Girl Scouts uniform._ Josh smiles. He slips on the hat, crawling out Tyler's window and going home, blushing when people notice the 14 year old in a Girl Scouts uniform. 

 

Baking! boy does Josh love baking. He's tried baking love potions into cookies. He's baked Tyler a cake before, but ended up eating by himself when Tyler said no. 

 

Drain cleaner. Josh needs drain cleaner, bleach, Melatonin. Making mud pies is a kindergardener's game, poisoned cookies is Josh's game. He prints out the Thin Mints sleeve, cardboard and put his torrid cookies in a box. He grins at the creation, following the address from memory.

 

His mother's car is cozy, he sits on a telephone book to see ahead of him while he eats a Kit Kat. He sings a song to himself, the same song from Tyler in the car. "..I've got probelms...'' He sings eerily, happily grinning. 

 

When the man opens the door, he shuts it. Josh sticks his foot in the way and fiercely stares him down. ''Would you like to buy some cookies? It's support my troop.''

 

The man grimaces at Josh, shoving money at his chest before snatching the box. 

 

And Josh waits. He hears the man tumble to the ground, busts the door open with fury and holds the Nerf gun to his head. ''Boy, Do I love being innocent." Pellets replaced with bullets as he shoots the man and hears Tyler's crying from the basement. ''TY-TY IS MINE!" Josh kicks the man's bloody body and runs to the basement, boy does he love the feeling his his skirt flowing behind him. 

 

Tyler is chained to the wall, Josh practically beams when he sees Tyler. "Ty-ty!" Josh smiles with pep in his step.

 

In that moment, Tyler loves Josh.

 


	6. Dollhouse.

Josh skips around Tyler, humming a song to himself when Tyler drives him home. He removed the phone books that Josh sat on, he's tall enough to drive anyway. Tyler takes him to his house, choosing to sort things out but remembering that his parents probably didn't even know he was gone. He sits, unhappily but Josh's energy is radiating off and surrounding the car to the point that it becomes fairly lethal to Tyler's well being. Josh is too overjoyed when they pull into Tyler's driveway. 

 

He's never actually been invited inside of Tyler's house, he's broken in, but never formally allowed.

 

But some things aren't fairy tales. It's hectic, but not from first glance. A tea cup, red liquid swirling inside when Tyler's mother drinks it. Josh has never seen red tea, but the looks distressed for somebody drinking tea, which should be calming. A stain of pink lipstick on the rim of the cup, Josh observes it. She's actually not drinking any of it though, she's sleeping, her head resting on the table.

 

Tyler scowls at her, embarrassed but he rolls his eyes. Maybe she had a bad day. He goes upstairs and Josh briefly panics. Did he clean up after raiding Tyler's room? He rolls his eyes, laughing. Of course he did. Madison steps out of her room, a J-14 magazine in her clutch but she drops it. Her jaw dropping as she witnesses cuts on Tyler's face, bruises on Josh's knee and blood on her Girl Scouts uniform. "Oh. My. God." She whispers, shreiking at the blue haired boy and her brunet brother. 

 

"Maddy! It's not what you think it is."

 

"He can keep it." She shouts through the door. 

 

She ignores what ever Tyler has to say, but Josh scoots closer toward him, but not as he often does. He trying to stay away from Zach. He purses his lips to the side, leaning against the wall with a blunt rolled between the middle and index. He's obviously high, Tyler's trying desperately to open his door but it's too late. Zach presses the burning end to Josh's arm, the blue haired boy hisses, almost crying. ''Who's your friend, Ty?" He snickers, running a hand through his hair and Tyler is shaking the doorknob faster. "They say blue is the warmest color…." He grins, gripping a handful of Josh's hair and pulling upward. 

 

''Zach stop, you're high." Tyler rolls his eyes, not bothering to look at Josh's terrible encounter with Zach. 

 

''So what? The skirt's pretty cute." He shrugs. Josh clings to Tyler, rubbing his thumb over the burn mark. He takes a deep breath, holding onto Tyler. 

 

Tyler fumbles into the room, shoving Josh in first and glaring at Zach, questioning why he's home so quickly anyways. Josh sits on Tyler's bed, opening his side drawer and opening the box of band-aids. 

 

''How do you know where I keep my band-aids?" 

 

''I know where everything is in this room." Josh deadpans, Tyler's terrified. 

 

''Sorry 'bout Zach back there, he's…uh….he's been smoking cannabis lately.."

 

''You mean Weed?"

 

''Well, the proper term sounds better I suppose." It's awkward now, Tyler wondering why his laptop is out of place on the bed, he locked his door, so he wonders why it's there in the first place. "Mom…drunk? I think so, she seemed pretty knocked out in the kitchen there." He blushes, embarrassed that Josh was there for that. There's a faint squeaking muffled from the other room, closed door and Tyler grimaces, desperately trying to distract Josh from his father's infidelity and loud mattress.

 

"Now that you're my mentor, we should have a sleepover." Josh smiles, laying on his stomach on Tyler's bed and swinging his legs back and forth. "That'd be fun." 

 

"Just hold that thought…" Tyler eases off the bed and runs downstairs, trying to wake up his mother. She doesn't wake up, too drunk to function and he hears Josh upstairs, yelling at Zach, his father's screaming, Madison's bragging about something on her phone.

 

He's going to lose his mind.

 


End file.
